Storm
by Stephbubbles
Summary: Previously titled: Dark Light, Dark Dear. Ginny Potter, entranced by a Horcrux, picks it up. Not all objects are harmless. *Rewritten* NO LONGER ON HIATUS!
1. Prologue

Summary: Ginny Potter, entranced by a Horcrux, picks it up. Not all objects are harmless.

Author's note: This is the edited version. I wrote this over 2 years ago, and after several, "mixed" reviews, I decided to put it on hiatus. Now it's being revamped, and I have an outline for myself to follow plot wise, so this story WILL go somewhere, eventually, ok? Cool. Chocolate Chip cookies to my 3 people who have this story on alert even though "This. Story. Is. Trash." (:), carolquin, .sarcasm, and the triscuit.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, and Bloomsbury. I only own the crappy plot that I wrote as a teenager.

Prologue

Harry Potter tore through the halls of Hogwarts. All he knew was that he had to get to her. All he could think about was getting her away from it, getting it out of the school, but she was all the way in the Headmistress' office.

Harry raced up the moving staircases, having to stop only once while he waited impatiently for a staircase to move into the correct position after he almost fell off the end of an open platform.

When the staircase was still far enough for people to consider Harry mental, he leaped from the platform, and landed on the bottommost step, barely staying on his feet. He sprang up the steps, nearly losing his balance as the staircase locked onto the platform he had previously vacated.

On the third floor, he shouted the password to the painting of a rather frazzled-looking woman milking a purple cow, and darted though the opening it revealed. In the passage he slowed down just enough to navigate the twists, turns and forks in the path of the tunnel.

He clambered out of the back of a statue in the sixth floor corridor, and fell into a couple snogging. They were too shocked to even realize that it was their defense professor who was barreling away down the hall.

Harry was losing steam, all thought focused on Ginny and Hufflepuff's cup. It had more fatal curses than the Opal necklace, and a really nasty parseltongue compelment charm to boot. Once she stepped foot into the office she was a goner, but Harry didn't acknowledge that part of his subconscious.

Harry stumbled as he heard the screaming choking the life out of the hallway between him and the office. The Gargoyle jumped to the side as Harry flew past it and up the spiral stairs, bumping into the walls from his speed and the movement of the steps.

He burst into the room and let out a panicked whine as he saw the intense pain written on her face. She was writhing in the air about a meter from the ground, a thick green smoke issuing from the goblet clutched in her hands.

He rushed over to her and pulled her back to the ground by her robes. He grabbed the Horcrux and wrenching it from her grasp finger by finger, he flung it across the room.

She seemed possessed by the object, and looked at Harry with hatred. She took a step to the left and bent her knees, Harry copying her. Her hair pooled around her face obscuring her eyes from Harry. She dove for the Horcrux, and Harry dove for her. He flipped her over and pinned her hands above her head with one hand. Ginny wriggled, and tried to free herself, but Harry slipped his wand from his sleeve and without out another thought, uttered the spell, "Stupefy."


	2. Shock

Here is the rewritten Chapter 1!!

(If I don't get chapter 2 posted by tuesday, july 1st 2008 feel free to heckle the author.)

Disclaimer: I still do not own Harry Potter. That honor belongs to Jo Rowling.

Chapter 1

The room was calm and still.

Ginny lay unmoving on the stone, Harry pointlessly straddling her waist. He let out a small breath and drew back from her, his arms hanging limp at his sides.

Harry blinked as the door crashed open admitting Snape and McGonagall into the room.

Both looked faintly stunned at the unexpected scene before them.

"Mr. Potter..." began the headmistress, "my wards went off. They detected some dark magic. What happened?"

Harry still dazed, looked around the room his eyes settling on the horcrux. "Dark magic." he said, retraining his eyes on Ginny

Snape raised his eyebrows at Harry.

"I think that is the obvious conclusion Potter, but I think what Professor McGonagall was implying is why you're on top of Weasley, and why is she unconcious?"

Harry looked up at Snape then went back to staring at the girl underneath him.

"Oh," he said. "Stunned her."

"Professor Snape, I think it best you fetch Madame Pomfrey."

Snape gratefully followed her instructions and swiftly exited the room and disappeared down the spiral staircase.

McGonagall took a tentative step towards her previous students and seeing that Harry didn't react badly, she quickly closed the gap and knelt next to them on the floor. She put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry?" she questioned. "I think you should vacate Miss Weasley before Madame Pomfrey berates you for interfering with her patients."

Harry gave a small rueful smile and moved to kneel next to Ginny's head. He pushed a misplaced lock of hair behind her ear and looked up at Madame Pomfrey as she rushed into the room, wand drawn.

He stood up and observed her as she mumbled charms and spells under her breath, moving her wand in complicated gestures, and strange lights swirled around Ginny. Pomfrey only stopped her casting long enough to look puzzled and cast a few more spells.

A moment later she gave a small sigh, and conjured a levitating stretcher, floated ginny onto it, and walked briskly out of the room with the stretcher following her at a pace to match, in what Harry could only assume was the direction of the hospital wing.


End file.
